Incidentally, in the present text the various mechanical parts will be designated, as needed, also by using terms such as “front”, “frontal”, “rear”, “lateral”, “vertical”, “bottom”, “top”, “upper”, “lower”, etc. with reference to their normal position of use in the motor vehicle.
In particular, the terms “lower” and “upper” are referred to a reference plane which substantially coincides with a horizontal floor of the motor vehicle floor on which at least one seat is rested and secured.
Child safety seats are known which can be mounted on normal motor vehicle seats.
Some child safety seats, in order to be coupled to normal motor vehicle seats, comprise coupling means having a horizontal slot designed to engage with a U-shaped (standard) anchoring element, commonly referred to as “anchoring element of the ISOFIX type”, carried by the motor vehicle seats or fixed to the floor of the motor vehicle.
Together, the coupling means and the standard U-shaped anchoring element form a releasable fastening device of the ISOFIX type.
In use, for example when the anchoring element is engaged into the slot of the coupling means, a closing element automatically rotates towards its closed position, where it is locked by said anchoring element, which prevents its accidental release.
On the contrary, by manually pulling a cable or a control lever, the coupling means are unlocked and the closing element can thus rotate into the open position under the thrust of an additional spring, to release the child safety seat.
One of the most significant drawbacks of traditional seating systems is that the child safety seat (for example of the type commonly referred to as “after market”), when not in use, must be housed, for example, in the trunk of the motor vehicle, thus subtracting space valuable to the user, which, instead, could be advantageously used to accommodate suitcases and/or other objects.